Matt Ortega
Matt Ortega is the twin brother of Daryl Ortega and the main love interest within his Story Route in Is it Love?: Carter Corp and the supporting character in other story routes. In Gabriel's Route, he serves as the second love interest. Appearance Matt is a slender but a lean and muscular man has a short wavy styled dark brown hair with fringes in each sides and hazel eyes. In Chapter 7, he has a large vertical scar on his back presumably from an tragic accident in the illegal car race. He has four outfits seen on his portrait as his jeans appear as hipster to show off his sexiness, his sporty attire consist of a blue denim vest along with a blue gray long sleeved openly hoodie with the sleeves are pulled into cuffs, beneath his outfit is a black tank top, blue gray trousers and blue gray and black sneakers and white soles. This outfit also serves as one of his casual outfits. His second outfit is his corporate attire which he works as a graphic artist, he wears a black leather sports jacket and a beige long sleeved button-up shirt which is folded into cuffs, a purple short sleeved v-neck loose undershirt, blue hipster jeans with a gray belt and black biker boots which is tucked to his jeans. He also wears a shark tooth necklace on his neck. His third outfit, is a black leather jacket with a white short sleeved undershirt, charcoal gray hipster torn jeans with a silver chain and a gray belt along with a side belt around the waist and his black shoes with silver toe caps, he also wears a black bonnet on his head and wears a dog tag necklace on his neck. Unlike two of his outfits, Matt has an earring on his left ear. In his promotional poster of the game, he wears this outfit but his hipster jeans are blue and no longer torn, his belt is black but without the side belt, his black shoes had no toe caps and is not seen without a black bonnet hat, the earring on his left ear and his dog tag necklace. In Season 2 where Matt and the player are snorkelling at the beach, he wears a blue swim shorts. *In some secret scenes, Matt was in shirtless as he wears either his hipster jeans or his red sweatpants. In both Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 during the intimate scenes, He could remove his pants to make him naked after he took off the player's intimate attire when he is about to had sex with her or spending the night at her apartment. Personality Matt can be described in the game as a spunky but a rebel without a cause as his manner of speech appear as rebellious which annoys the player when he speaks. As a Graphic Artist, he is somewhat of a slacker and always giving the player some advice about the intense work given by their boss, Ryan Carter and has a playful side calling the player as his angel and in later chapters he calls her as his princess after he became romantically involved with her. Matt also shows his jealousy and anger whenever the player is attracted towards their manager Gabriel Simons as he rudely asks her if she is attracted to him as seen in the first chapter and both are seen to have a tension to make the player decide who is attracted on either of the two. This also happens in Gabriel's story when he discovers the girl he likes is with Gabriel and causing both men to have a fistfight despite the latter stated that he protects her. Matt can be very generous and caring as he treats the player's injuries due to his bad experience in the illegal car race. He is also very protective to the player when he always warned her about his brother Daryl Ortega due to his occupation in the illegal car race and also being apologetic whenever he apologizes to her for his faults especially during their sparring matches in kickboxing. During Chapter 7 after he had a romantic weekend vacation with the player, Matt is also very secretive when it comes to his family issues and their complicated past as he wouldn't like to talk about things including his brother Daryl. However in Chapter 9 where he and the player had their intense argument because of his secrets, Matt was deeply emotional, admitting to the player about his tragic past that he killed his ex-girlfriend Lana during the illegal car race when she fell into his motorbike while he took a sharp curve in a fast speed and was fatally struck into the truck as she died shortly as both are immediately taken to the hospital for treatment. But Lana survived the accident in the second season which he believes that she was killed and angrily blames his brother for her loss. Matt's violent behavior and his anger are presumably from Lana's tragic "death" and his reasons why he always changes the subject not to mentioned everything in their conflicted past and he could not bring himself to move on with his previous lifestyle and taking the blame from Daryl for what happened. Although, Matt didn't tell his tragic past towards his friends and colleagues aside from the player in his main story whenever he appears on other characters' stories. Matt is also very resentful towards rich people including Ryan who is the owner of the company he had currently worked. This is due to his strained relationship with his brother Daryl who became a successful racer in the illegal car race. He was also became short-tempered as seen in Chapter 11 after the player had accidentally fell on her roller skates which reminds him of Lana's tragic "death" and always taking the blame of himself and losing his temper for small things. In Chapter 11, Matt was revealed to be an excellent roller skater as he and the player are seen to roller skate together at the park. In Gabriel's story where Matt serves as the second love interest to the player, he was also interested towards her and giving some friendly advice to cheer her up after their manager Gabriel had problem issues towards her such as cheating. Matt was also close friends with his co-worker and main vocalist of Nightmareden, Colin Spencer and his bandmate Adam Peterson. Season 1 Prior to his main story route, Matt Ortega works with his twin brother Daryl Ortega known as "The Ortega Tornado" at the illegal car race. Daryl faces his opponents by riding cars while Matt rides his motorbike. As Matt wins the car race, he met his ex-girlfriend Lana as both had a joyride together. During the joyride, Matt causes an accident when he takes a sharp curve in a fast speed and Lana was thrown into his motorbike and was rammed into the truck. Matt slowly awakens at the hospital and he could not move due to his heavy injuries sustained at the accident until Daryl informs him about Lana's death as she died shortly when both are about to be taken inside the ambulance and to be taken at the hospital. Matt angrily blames his brother for her loss and finally decided to quit racing for the incident. But was later unaware that Lana was alive which indicates her survival at the tragic accident. In his main story route, Matt now works as a Graphic Artist in Carter Corp. and an occasional Gym Trainer when he takes upon kickboxing as he did his best to move on with his current lifestyle and to avoid the subject about his tragic past. He playfully meets the player at the Gym as both spar together. But after sparring, she accidentally stutters on Matt's well toned physique. Matt was also became the player' co-worker within Carter Corp. But also being caught up by their manager. Gabriel Simons. When the player meets his brother Daryl, it reveals that both brothers became strained presumably from his tragic past. In Chapter 2, he does care about his brother Daryl when he was nearly killed by the Mexican gangsters Matt finally admits that he loves the player so much when he treats her injuries during Chapter 4 after she fends her off against the creep and simply acts as a gentleman when the player finally takes aggression during their romantic moments. In Chapter 5, Matt takes the player to his garage to show his motorbike as he teaches her to ride the motorbike. He was later sent along with Colin Spencer and his Nightmareden band in Miami, Florida for their concert as his brother Daryl poses as him to aggressively flirts the player on purpose to get her attention. When the player tells Matt about Daryl's actions, he became angered for posing as him but when the player admitting her feelings to him, Matt passionately kisses her inside the elevator, telling her never to make any confusion between him and Daryl. Months had passed, Matt and the player never talked about Daryl and his tragic past as he let the player to visit on his home to spend time with him while showing off his cooking skills and takes her to the forest for a horseback riding. Therefore after they made love yesterday, the player discovers Matt has a large scar on his back which it was inflicted on his tragic past as Matt wouldn't say something about this. In Chapter 8, Matt decides to go to Daryl on his own and tells the player not to go with him. But the player became very insistence to go to Daryl's villa to find him. Matt was later beaten and taken away by the Mexican gangsters when he helped his brother Daryl to take them down as its leader challenged Daryl to the race which he won. With that, Matt decides to remain with Daryl not wanted to find out about their tragic and conflicted past. He soon made love with the player for the second time on her apartment. The player also noticed on Matt's change of personality in which Daryl informs her from her cellphone about his personality change. In Chapter 9 when the player finally questioned about Matt's sudden change of behavior by talking to Daryl to barge in his party at the villa in which he tells her about what happened to Matt in the accident until he intervenes when Daryl makes a hold on the player. Matt plays a knight to help the player who is in a drunken state as she ends up losing her balance and fell into the pool. Matt laughs to see her until she pulls his jacket to drag him into the pool as retaliation for putting a whipped cream on her. Afterward, they left Daryl's villa to stay at his apartment and both Matt and the player later spent together as they made love for the third time when the player touches his sensitive spot during their romantic sessions. The next day, Matt decides to fix his motorbike and hanging out with his friends tonight while the player had a picnic with Lisa and her pet dog at the Central Park. Upon her overtime of her work, Matt is having problems with his concentration indicating that he runs out of ideas to change the subject by the time he had a coffee break and snacks at the garage with the player. The player became mad at him when Matt always changes the subject not to mentioned about his tragic past as he finally lashes out on her causing both to have an intense argument. By the time the player decided to leave, Matt stopped her and finally admitting that he killed his ex-girlfriend Lana on the accident (Although he believes Lana was killed but she was alive on the next season in which she was the one who instigates the accident). In Chapter 10, Matt finally tells the player everything of his tragic past and the scar on his back which it was inflicted on the accident and he had quit in the illegal car race to work as a Graphic Artist in Carter Corp. with the help of Colin just to move on with his life especially training the kids in kickboxing. He also listens on Daryl's advice just for the memory of Lana. Matt decided that he and the player need some space just to broke her feelings as she asked him if he loves Lana which he confirms. She soon sighs in disappointment because of his actions. Despite their argument however, she was given a raise by both Gabriel Simons and Mark Leviels because of her work performance as they summoned her to Gabriel's office. When Cassidy Sparke complains about the player's raise, she angrily decided to lash her out personally but only to be stopped by Matt, informing her that she immediately left the building. Both are soon summoned by Gabriel to his office. Matt became angered when he and the player are summoned by Gabriel who tells them to do their next project which she informs him that he had no other choice. However, Matt was dejected soon by the player when he attempting to do something naughty inside their main cubicles at night. But he is able to call her to meet him outside after Lisa convinces her to go with him. Upon reuniting with the player, Matt romantically kisses her and soon explains how Lana died from an accident and showing a rock from a gravel that he handed as it was responsible for causing the motorcycle accident. Season 2 Walkthroughs Matt's Story-line Gabriel's Story-line Trivia *According to the author and creator of the game Claire Zamora, Matt is based on the real life actor and model Ian Somerhalder. *Both his name and his role in the game is based on the real life WWE professional wrestler and former TNA wrestler Matt Hardy. **His strained relationship with his brother Daryl references the sibiling rivalry between Matt and his brother Jeff Hardy when Matt turns the heel against his brother throughout both WWE and TNA. **His former relationship with Lana references the six year relationship between Matt and Amy Dumas known as Lita in WWE. Category:Carter Corp Category:Matt Ortega